prodigy_math_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Luna.yang08/THE PUPPET MASTER AND THE ACADEMY?
"OMG WTH WHY IS THERE A WEIRD PURPLE LOCK THERE" would probably be the first thing that you said when you saw that enormous purple atrocious bizarre lock that closed the entrance to the real part of the academy and leaving us dumbfounded and confused. (like i said, prodigy does do a excellent job leaving us kids in the dark) The seal from seeing the puppet master. I would sit there (unlike many of you, I presume) and say these wise words: OMG WTH JUST TELL US THE STUPID ANSWER PRODIGY WHY KEEP US IN THE DARK and most importantly, KEEP US FROM SEEING THE FABULOUS PUPPET MASTER WHYYY scraping sound okkkk you never saw a thing but anyways I was wondering what was in store for us, and what plans the puppet master has been making. what is the order of influence? who else is in it? what is underneath that plotting purple cloak of secrets and lies? who is Mira? why does everyone tell us so less information? We are left finding answers for ourselves. Puppet master's history we know nothing about this little bundle of cloaks, but Prodigy has been kind enough to let us watch a video that tells us something about him. https://www.prodigygame.com/toys/#/ click watch story, and you will watch a video about the epics, and how they got trapped. BY THE ONE AND ONLY PUPPET MASTER!!!!!!! the epics fought hard against him, which tells us how strong he was and his history. They had to use their last bit of power to defeat him, turning themselves into stone. but even that power couldn't keep him in hisTartarus-ful prison for long. He came back after a suprisingly short time. even after the epics's strong power which does ike 2900+ power damage, even maybe 3000+ or 4000+. It said they even saw unimaginable arts. Why did he want to destroy the wardens? why did he want to destroy prodigy's protecters? What is his past, his plotting in his mind, what could've happened to cause such corruption and anger? my theory is that he was actually one of the wardens himself, but he felt loneliness or unsatisfication, turning into greediness, and did something terrible (yayyyy!!! =) ❤ ) and the wardens banished him TO THE DEEPEST DEPTHS OF TARTARUSSSSSS!!!!! (Maybe not but WHO CARES) Now he's back for revenge and seeks to destroy he wardens. then again, the wardens might not have been the goody-two-shoes as nearly every person depicts them. they might just be hungry for wealth and fame but the puppet master tried to stop them and they got angry... blahahablahyadayoodle-doo... but that's another story. Order of influence? the order of influence, the heart of darkness, the death star, the black guild... (i am soo dramatic) WTH IS THE ORDER OF INFLUENCE???? (no seriously) If the puppet master is the boss (hahahaha so cringy) then who else is in it? (other than pippet) are other dark mages and wizards (yes i have watched fairy-tail once if any of you are asking my favourite character is Zeref i ship him and Mavis GOD I AM WEIRD) in it? they might've been that nice guy you chatted to the other day while waiting for the pumkinfest. anyways, we've never seen them in person.the order of influence is probs a club of dark wizards. Bye-bye! that concludes my theory! if you have any Q's and need some A's about this, please do in the comments! p.s. I ''do ''have a liking for villans in games and stories. bye! ~ ~Puppeteer Catastrophe a.k.a Luna (my last name is not yang I tricked you all HAHAMUAHAHA) Category:Blog posts